


Soaring

by KatyaZel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaZel/pseuds/KatyaZel
Summary: Sirius's mood is as black as his name when he walks home from work one autumn evening, but Remus is waiting for him with a surprise that's sure to lift his spirits.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Soaring

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @wholesome_gay who recently wrote an excellent motorbike fic that I read and thought, "I gotta write about this motorbike!" Thank you for the inspiration dear <3  
> The song referenced is Rock n Roll With Me off the Bowie album Diamond Dogs!

Sirius tore a bite off of his sandwich as he stormed down the sidewalk. His mood was darker than the grey evening, and he had nearly snarled at Agatha when she wished him a good night after he paid for his food. “Aren’t you going to get one for Remus?” She’d asked, only serving to further irritate Sirius. He hadn’t talked to Remus in days, it seemed, with late nights for the Order and later nights working at that muggle pub. Sirius was half tempted to go there now and get deliciously, horribly drunk.

Being an adult was harder than he had hoped it would be. Between Remus always worried over money and jobs and rent, and Sirius’s own mind-numbing Ministry work, and the encroaching war, there was a lot less time for revelry than he liked. Remus had always been a little solemn, and seemed to only grow more so. The other night, Sirius had set up an entire candlelit dinner and music for dancing, only to have Remus yawn and fall asleep on the couch when his shift was finally over. It was all far less romantic, far less exciting, far less fun than he felt he was owed.

And work today had been particularly foul, as that idiot Jorkins had screwed up his translations so he’d had to do them all over again. Damn Jorkins, damn the French translation, damn this sandwich. He took another bite as he rounded the corner. 

And then he stopped in his tracks. “What,” he asked, “Is that?”

Remus turned around from where he was bent over the gleaming black motorbike and beamed. That smile. It always melted Sirius a little. “It’s yours,” he said. “Do you like it?”

“Do I--you bought this for me?”

Remus shrugged. “Well, yes. Don’t tell me you don’t like it.” He looked nervous suddenly, pulling on the sleeve of his woolen jumper. “I can take it back. If you don’t like it.”

Sirius approached and examined the machine. “Shut up. It’s brilliant. You really bought this for me? Remus ‘I can’t afford new socks’ Lupin?” He grinned at Remus, his sandwich forgotten. “I want to kiss you.”

Remus, with a look of relief, replied, “Wait til you get me inside. Anyone could see us out here.”

Sirius glanced around and shrugged. “Let them.” Taking Remus’s face squarely in his hands, he kissed him deeply. “This is mad. This is the maddest thing you’ve ever done.”

Remus looked pleased. “You don’t even know the maddest part, do you?” He pulled out his wand and cast a disillusionment charm on the two of them and the bike. “Let’s give it a spin, shall we?”

Sirius laughed. “I can’t believe I’m getting Remus John Lupin onto a motorbike.”

“Well,” Remus said, settling behind Sirius and wrapping his arms around him, “See what happens when you press that button there.” Sirius raised an eyebrow but pressed the button. “Now drive it,” Remus commanded.

Sirius revved the engine and accelerated. He cried out in shock as the bike lifted off the ground.  _ “Moony,”  _ he shouted behind him as they climbed above the buildings. “Who  _ are  _ you all of a sudden?” Remus just laughed, a carefree thing, and tightened his grip on Sirius. 

They flew for an hour as Sirius figured out how to maneuver the bike through the open sky. It was a cloudy night, but Sirius felt nothing but exhilaration as they passed through freezing fog. Every time he thought he was used to this, he felt Remus laugh in his ear, and his stomach swooped all over again.

Finally, Sirius landed them in front of the flat again and the two of them nearly fell off the bike, laughing and clutching each other’s arms. “You,” Sirius said into Remus’s ear, “Will never stop surprising me. You will never stop fascinating me.”

“So you really like it, then?” Remus asked, something in his face still seeking reassurance.

Sirius nipped at his earlobe, eliciting a surprised laugh. “I love it. I am going to ride this bloody motorbike every day for the rest of my life and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

“I could never stop you, even if I wanted to,” Remus said fondly. “Let’s go in. I’m freezing.”

Inside the flat, Remus put on the kettle for some tea as Sirius changed into dry clothes. “Put on some music,” he called out to Remus. “Put on some Bowie.”

Remus obliged, and Sirius heard the opening notes of  _ Diamond Dogs _ play from the living room as he pulled on a pair of worn socks. He brought out a dry jumper and trousers for Remus and threw them at his partner. “Here. You’re going to freeze, if you stay in that.” Remus smiled and thanked him, slipping off to the bathroom to dry off.

When he returned, Sirius had two cups of tea sitting in the living room. “Sit next to me,” he said, and Remus obliged, leaning into Sirius. “Do you know, you turned around the absolute worst day? I thought you had work tonight.”

Remus blushed. “I did, actually, but I got the call that the bike was ready tonight and I just couldn’t wait. I had Isabella cover my shift. Means I’m working double tomorrow, but I’d say it was worth it.” He looked almost smug, a foreign expression on Remus Lupin’s face. “You should have seen your face, Padfoot. God, that was brilliant.”

“You  _ are  _ brilliant,” Sirius agreed. “But I can’t get over it. Why on earth would you spend all that money on me? Buy yourself some new jumpers, first.”

“I don’t need to buy new jumpers. You have enough for both of us. I wanted to do something for you, Sirius. I know things are hard. I know this isn’t what you wanted, what you were expecting. I’m working all the time, and when I’m not, you are, and when neither of us are, I’m dead on my feet. I wanted to do something for you. To show you I still care, even if I can’t stay awake to dance with you every night.”

Sirius pressed his face into Remus’s neck. “How are you so good to me? What did I do to deserve this, I ask? A flying bloody motorbike. Jesus.” He paused. “You’re right. It’s hard. Maybe I wanted too much, expected too much. But it’s so hard. I want to go out with you, Moony, I want to take you dancing and out to dinner and to the theater. I want to get wildly drunk with James and Lily. I want to go to dinner parties and dress up for them. Not all this bullshit.”

“It’s okay to want these things,” Remus said gently, “But the reality is just...different. After the war, things will be better. You’ll see. I’ll get a stable job, where I’m not working til two in the morning. You’ll get promoted, become some fancy diplomat, and we’ll travel all over the place together. And you know what?”

“What?”  
“However hard things are now, I promise you that I will stick around to see that better future with you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Sirius felt something deep in his heart slide into place. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Suddenly from the record player came the opening notes of a new song, slow piano, and Sirius stood. “Dance with me?”

Remus grinned. “Of course.”

There in the living room, Sirius felt happy in a bones-deep way.  _ When you rock and roll with me...No one else I’d rather be…  _ He sang softly into Remus’s ear as they swayed, and he felt just exactly as he had soaring above London.


End file.
